After Breaking Dawn
by Autumn Black 74
Summary: This is what I think would happen after Breaking Dawn... ENJOY! P.S. It will be from Bella Cullen and Jacob Black's Point Of View.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Celebration.

(Bella's POV)

"Happy Birthday Renesmee!" We all exclaim as she skips down the stairs and sees her birthday surprise. Alice did the decorations (Of course...) but we all helped a tad.

Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Charlie, Sue and I were all here today on the 11th Of September to celebrate my daughter's 1st Birthday.

Renesmee was beautiful; even though she turned 1 today, she looked almost 5. Her Bronze wispy hair flowed in a twirl down her back, her luscious brown eyes look delighted to see her party.

But today was also sad.

Today we were telling little Nessie that we were moving away from Forks... I have dreaded this moment for 3 months.

"Oh! Thank you!" Nessie exclaims and soon she runs into my arms, so I twirl her around with great happiness. Once I gently put her down, she goes over to the other members of her family in the room.

Firstly Alice. "The decorations are exquisite Aunty Alice!"  
"it's all for you little Nessie!"

The decorations are marvellous if I must admit; Alice has transformed the living room on the second floor into a dance club. There is disco lights, all different colours-Royal Blue, Hot Pink, Emerald, Buttercup, Crimson and Sky-then there is a large space of glossy black floor where we lights shine brightly. Then there is a massive pile of neatly wrapped presents.

Esme. "Grandma Esme! I love the decorations! Thank you so much!"  
"No Nessie, Thank you! By the way... The blue present is from someone special..."

I'm not even sure who that one is from... But I can't wait to find out, I think sarcastically...

After the other greetings to our other guests...  
"Family picture!" Alice trills.  
Half of us groan. Including me. I hate pictures but today is an exception. It's Nessie's birthday.

After the grim photo, it's presents...

Nessie receives a ruby necklace from Rose and Emmet, a £50 voucher for her favourite toy shop from Charlie and Sue, a small wooden woven bracelet from Seth and Leah, a full set of EVERYTHING make-up related from Alice and Jaz, 3 tickets to see a ballet in Chicago from Carlisle and Esme, a new winter fur coat from Jacob, the blue present was actually a vine bracelet from Zafrina, our friend from the Amazon who helped us beat the Voltori, and finally 4 plane tickets from Edward and I.

Renesmee is confused when she looks at the tickets.  
"What are these?" as she stares at the writing, everybody bites their bottom lips. Soon enough, she looks up with tiny tears in her eyes. "We are going to Brazil."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey reader! I hope you like this and i want to say thanks to niamhg for putting me on her story alert!  
Remember to Review and ENJOY!

Chapter Two: The Truth.

(Jacob's POV)

"Listen. Renesmee, you have to listen to me very carefully." Bella whispers very slowly to Nessie. Ness nods worriedly.  
I really wish we didn't have to go, mainly because Nessie doesn't want to go, but I know this is for her own safety...

"Nessie, your Mummy, I, Jacob and you are going to Brazil. We are going to go to our Island called Isle Esme. The 4 of us are going to stay there for about another 4 years until you're mature and you stop growing. Then we will go to New Hampshire. Your Mother and I will go to the University there and we will find you a school there." Edward tells his offspring. He COULD of said it in a more subtle way if he tried... Stupid Bloodsucker.

Then Renesmee reaches up to Edward and she touches his face.  
"No Nessie, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle are going to stay in France during those 4 years but will cone to New Hampshire when we go there"

She then places her hand on his cheek again.  
"Grandpa, Billy and Sue are staying here in Forks, so are Leah, Seth and the rest of Jake and Sam's Pack. But we will visit for a few days every couple of months."

Then once again, Ness touches Edward with her tiny silky snow White hand.  
"Well... It's complicated Renesmee, but the whole town believes that Bella passed away after some mysterious illness and we can't risk anybody seeing Bella, or you because nobody knows you even exist. Also we vampires don't get older, and we have been here for 5 years and people are starting to notice. But we will be back in 70 years or so."

The Nessie starts crying, "But I don't want to go..."  
"Nessie it's ok, I will keep you safe, as well as your two leech parents..." I chuckle. Then Bella hisses at me, which makes Ness giggle.  
"Well Blondie won't let you go to Isle Esme without her... I'm going to have to give her a mirror... That will keep her busy for at LEAST 4 years!"  
This makes Renesmee burst with laughter, but I get an evil glare from both Bell and Edward...  
Plus Blondie...  
"Renesmee, it will all be fine, but we need to go." Bella sighs.  
Confusion crosses Nessie's face.  
"When?" She squeals in her tiny voice.  
Edward swallows "Later tonight. Alice has packed everything we will need, our flight leaves at 1am. It's time to say goodbye for now, Renesmee," Edward sighs.

1am.

It's 8pm.

Soon we will be leaving, for good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Travelling.

(Bella's POV)

"Oh Renesmee... Come give me one more hug, please?" Rose says for the 4th time.  
"I'm sorry Rose, but if they don't go now, then they will miss their flight" Esme sighs.  
"Fine" Rosalie grumbles but takes Ness's hand and places it upon her cheek. Soon they both smile. It's nice to see Rose smile...

A taxi driver takes the four of us to the Airport at Port Angeles. In the cab boot there are 6 huge black trunks of luggage; no problem carrying them.

As we drive through the main street, I see something that makes me want to jump out the cab. I see Jessica, Angela Webber, Mike Newton, Eric and Tyler-all my old school friends.  
I stare at them. Jessica has dyed her hair red and Eric has finally had a haircut.  
They probably don't give a shit about me now that I'm dead.

Edward notices I'm staring at them, even though he can't read MY mind, me knows what I'm thinking.  
"Bella, I'm listening to all 5 of them. Eric is thinking back to your funeral last year, Jessica is remembering when she found us together in Port Angeles when we first met and Tyler is remembering when he almost killed you. Honey, you aren't forgotten."

The plane journey was awkward. I let Jacob sit with Nessie since he begged me, plus he snores...  
Renesmee fell asleep quickly, Jake fell soon after.  
Then on the row behind Ness and Jake, it's Edward and me.

Edward brakes our awkward silence.

"Do you miss being a human?" He whispers.  
"No, but there are things I miss terribly,"  
"Like what?" He questions.  
"Well I remember hearing the phone call Carlisle gave René was terrible. But other than that... I miss nothing"

In February earlier this year, Carlisle called my Mother to say I died suddenly in my sleep. She was heart broken... But I do know that was the right thing to do... I think.

After a long flight to South America, we took a taxi through the streets of Rio. It was around 7am. We then stopped at the Docks, we climbed into the speed Boat and Edward drove it into the sky blue Ocean at full speed.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I want to say a BIG thank you to garose35, nickie1316, vampirelover32195, niamhg, shay205, autumnmh97 and Artsymommy2012 for following and/or favourite-ing my story!

Chapter Four: Isle Esme.

(Jacob's POV)

After that long flight, I just wanted to be on the fucking island that those filthy rich bloodsuckers own... But NO! Another 20 minute boat ride!

Well I suppose it was quite nice... And I do need to be nicer to the Cullens, I mean for gods sake, Nessie is one of them and they will be my in-laws when Renesmee and I get married soon. Jacob and Renesmee Carlie Black...

Soon before the 20 minute journey was finished, Bella pointed towards the horizon.  
"Look" She pointed to a quite small emerald green island with a pale White sandy beach surrounded by azure shallow coral reefs. "Jake, Nessie, this is where Edward and I had our Honeymoon 13 months ago and where you, Nessie, were conceived," Yuck. Too much information.

Oh crap.  
It's not going to be all honeymoon and romantic like here is it? It BETTER not be...  
I don't want to walk into Bella and Edward's room when they are having sex...  
But I guess in about 4 years both me and Ness will want it romantic! Yeah, I can't wait for that! Well I have a confession...  
Yeah don't laugh, I'm a virgin.

As we arrive at our destination, Edward drags the boat on to the beach and all 4 of us gaze at the sight.

The exotic rainforest is full of vines and streams, and I'm not forgetting the luscious jungle cats and stuff for us to hunt... I can't wait for this evening, hunting.  
Then there is a massive beach hut on bamboo stilts.

"Surprise Bella!" Edward exclaims.  
What's the surprise? I'm confused. Edward has his arm around Bella's hips and Renesmee is on my back in a piggy-back. Nessie looks beautiful in her baby blue little dress with White frilly bits on the hem, then she is wearing navy and violet flip-flops when her hair is in a long fish bone plait down her back.  
"Wow! Did Esme re-design the place?" Bella questions.  
"Yeah! She thought since it's the 4 of us living here, it didn't need to be so romantic here, well, not for a few years at least."  
Bella gasps."Edward! What do you mean?"  
"Well I'm sure Jacob and Nessie, will um... You know Bella! Don't make me say it..."  
Bella hisses and the 3 of us chuckle.  
"What the hell are we waiting for! Let's go inside our new home!" I exclaim.

I'm not quite sure why this comes across my mind but I don't think Ness and I will ever have our own kids. Not because we don't want to have kids but because Nessie is half Vampire so I don't think she would be able to have kids with me.  
But say we did have a baby...  
Half Werewolf, A quarter Vampire and A quarter Human...

That would be one weird kid...


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Please Review!  
I haven't had any yet, so you could be the first!

Chapter Five: Our House.

(Bella's POV)

We walk for a minute or so along a sandy path through the Forest of Vines, I remember Edward carrying me along this path on our Honeymoon...

Ah, the days of freedom. No, I'm only joking. The Cullen's, Jacob, Renesmee and Edward are the absolute best things that have happened in my life.

Then instead of that tiny house that was here 13 months ago, there is a circular bamboo hut on bamboo stilts.

We then climb up the ladder to get on to wooden balcony. Once we are on the balcony, I see a doorway but instead of a door, there are drapes of vine.  
"Wow! Did Grandma Esme do this?" Renesmee smiles.  
"Yes" I nod. "She designed it all for us"  
Then we step inside.

A large living room with a massive flat screen TV upon the wall, beneath the TV is a mountain of DVD's and TV Box Sets. There then is 2 luxurious cream leather sofas, then I see a jet black marble work top and beneath it an oven.  
Then there is a fridge and a freezer the size of Jacob...

I then see 4 doors.  
I run into each one; Firstly a designer bathroom for Jake and Ness. Secondly Ness's bedroom, it is large room with a double bed in the middle then I see cream dressers and a small TV.  
Thirdly is Jake's bedroom, there is a large double bed and again a small TV plus a few woody brown dressers. Fourthly and finally is Edward and my bedroom.  
It is absolutely huge, has a King sized bed, 4 cream dressers, a plasma flat screen TV and photos of us on our wedding day and Honeymoon.

"I think life here will be good, don't you?" I ask Jake.  
"Fucking hell yeah! But Bell, I need to go. I will be back in an hour at the most. I need to Phase" He replies.

Then he climbs down the ladder and runs off into the Wilderness.  
Leaving Edward, Renesmee and myself.

Edward wraps his arm round my hips and I hold Nessie's hand.  
The three of gaze out to the sea, we are on a lonely, spectacular isle. The sun rays shine on our ice cold skin, mine and Edward's have diamonds embedded on the surface while Ness's is a golden glow.

I then realise we are a freak family. Vampire parents, a half immortal, half mortal child who will marry a werewolf someday...

But our family is special and unique, we have forever together. Plus, life will never be dull or boring.

I remember how furious I was when I found out Jake imprinted on my daughter... But now I realise it's really good that he imprinted on Nessie.  
Because I never have to worry about her falling in love or if the man is right for Ness, but Jacob is perfect, everything I could ever dream of for Nessie.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward questions me as I stiffen with worry.  
"Is it just the 4 of us on this island? Are those 2 cleaners here from our Honeymoon"  
Edward replies softly "No, No Esme thought it would be nicer just us, but since we are here for 4 Years, a delivery of some human food will come here. I know Ness and Jake hunt, but I think they would appreciate some human food! Anyway, I'll get the luggage." Then he dashes off.

I then look Renesmee in the eyes. "Nessie? Do you like it here?"  
"Mummy! Don't be silly! I love it here!"

All that matters is that she is happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: By the way I am soooooooooo sorry these Chapters are all so short but I update my story really often, almost everyday, so I hope that is good enough! Thanks so much for your support! Even just you reading my story makes me want to cry inside! I have loved writing stories for a while now and now I can write them!  
And as usual... ENJOY!

Chapter Six: Kiss.

(Jacob's POV)

The only reasons I went to phase were that I didn't want to unpack and I wanted to find out what was going on in Forks.  
The only news was that the other Cullen's have just left to go to France, so boring.

I soon headed back to see how our house was working out. I had only been gone 43 minutes but EVERYTHING was already unpacked.

As I waltzed into the room I saw Bella looking gorgeous, she is in a really tight ebony dress that really brings out her figure. It's hem it halfway between her knees and hips and it is strapless. Also it has padded bits down the bra, wow that brings out her tits...  
As I think that, Edward hisses at me and I grin childishly.  
Then Nessie comes up running into my arms.  
"Jakey!" She trills.  
"Hey beautiful!"  
As I lift her into my arms, she places her hand on my cheek.  
Nessie shows me my pack of wolves and then us kissing... on the lips...  
"Hang on! That hasn't happened, yet"  
She then giggles and kisses me on the lips, a little peck but it is enough for Edward and Bella to see...

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You are 1 years old! How dare you kiss Jacob at this age!" Bells screeches. But Edward sighs.  
"Bella, listen it isn't Jacob's fault he imprinted on Nessie and of course, it has an affect Renesmee. Bella, you need to accept the fact that this is what they both want. Let them"

I fucking did not expect that to come from Edward, is he saying that I can have sex with Nessie! I wouldn't do that yet! She is 1! But the gorgeous appearance of a 5 year old!

Anyway, with what her father just said, Nessie gave me a huge grin and then snogged my burning lips! Wow, that snog was better than the one I had with Bella before our fight against Victoria's army! But how has she seen a snog like that... Oh yeah... Her Mum and Dad...

Bella gives Edward a glare "Are you sure about this? She's one for gods sake!"  
"Bella, they both want this" Edward whispers.  
Then Bella grumbles.  
Soon enough, Renesmee releases my face from her grasp.  
"Did you enjoy that Nessie?" I chuckle. She then nods and smiles in an embarrassed way.

"Well, so shall we all take a hunting trip tonight?" Edward asks.  
"Oh yeah, I can't wait to taste jungle cat!" I smile.  
"But guys, we need to be rational, we can't have too much or we won't have any animals left on the Isle, but mostly we will go to the near by islands to hunt. Nobody owns them or lives on them so we shall hunt there too" Edward grins.

It is late evening now, we were just about to leave, until we got the phone call.

"Hello?" Edward asks as her answers.  
"Edward? It's me Seth"  
"Seth? How come you have called?"  
"Well, we just wanted to tell you that there are Vampires in the area,"  
"Do you recognise the scent? Have you seen what they look like?" Edward questions worriedly.  
"Well we have seen 5 vampires, they are the Denali's, we believe but one of the males got angry with Sam,"  
"Oh, so Tanya's Coven, but why did one get mad with Sam?"  
"Well err... Sam kind of attacked one of them because he thought they were strangers. But it's all fine now. Also they are gonna call you at some point, but I got to go now, Leah is bugging me, see-ya dude. Say hi to Bella, Ness and Jakey for me"  
"Yeah sure, bye Seth"

"Ok, let's hunt" I moan. I'm starving...


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I probably won't do much updating over Christmas but please Favourite, Follow, Review and ENJOY!  
P.S. I have made this Chapter much longer than my last ones!

Chapter Seven: Tanya.

(Bella's POV)

We left our hut shortly after Seth's phone call, it's late dusk. I am still dressed in the sexy black dress, because I know Edward loves it. Also Ness is in shorts and a long sleeved grey shirt. Edward in some baggy sandy chinos and an icy blue shirt, while Jacob is in some denim shorts. No shirt, as usual but I did force him to wear a shirt on the plane journey so he looked normal. But how the hell can our family look NORMAL?!

I mean Jacob is only 18 but he looks like a 25 year old model on steroids! Edward is some gorgeous god! Renesmee is someone you would expect to become Victoria Beckham and me... Well men stare at my every move!...

But no family has more love holding it together than ours does.

We run fast outside. Nessie is half the speed Edward and I are but that is still extremely fast!  
Jake runs into a nearby shrub, undresses then comes back out as a russet brown wolf.  
"Jacob says he is fucking starving and let's hunt already," Edward chuckles.  
"Me too. Let's go" I grin.

We soon find 2 Jungle Cats, a male and a female. I let Nessie take the female and she shares with Jake. Then Edward takes the male. I can wait a few more hours or so, but I know Edward can't... His coal black eyes tells me that as he drains away the life and blood from a Jungle Cat.

After the 2 Cats, we come across 5 bizarre monkeys, I don't know what the fuck they are but they sure do taste good... I have 2 while everyone else only has one.

That was enough hunting for today. We headed back, we had a race. It was me, Edward and Renesmee on Jacob.  
Jacob and Ness came first, then me and finally Edward but I know Edward let me win. It's now early morning.

The second we stroll through the entrance to the Hut, the phone rings.

I rush to answer the mobile.  
"Hello, Bella Cullen speaking" Did that sound too posh? I think it did...  
"Bella? It's me Tanya. How are you"  
"Oh hi Tanya! We haven't heard from each other since our battle! We are fine, Nessie turned one only 2 days ago, but she's growing so fast, looks like a fucking 5 year old she does! Well how are you?"  
"Quite good. You may of heard from the Wolves, we came to Forks. The Alpha had a miss understanding with Garrett. But luckily neither of them were harmed. Did you hear Kate is engaged to Garrett?"  
"No! When's the wedding?" I gasp, shocked.  
"Oh they only got engaged a week ago. The wedding is on the 14th February, Valentines Day!  
Don't worry, all the Cullen's are invited, we have even invited Jacob! Kate was wondering... Would Renesmee, Alice, Rosalie and you like to be her Bridesmaids?"  
"Oh of course Tanya! That would be absolutely wonderful! Have you told Esme, Carlisle, Jas, Emmett, Alice and Rose yet?"  
"No, I will call them later today, so if you are not in Forks... Where are you?" Tanya asks worriedly.  
"Oh well everyone in Forks believes I died... So we have moved to Isle Esme, we are going to stay here for 4 years, until Renesmee reaches full maturity and stops growing. Then we are going to New Hampshire. Edward and I will go to Dartmouth College, while Nessie goes to a nearby High School with Jacob"  
"Oh, so is it just Edward, Nessie and you on Isle Esme then?"  
"Yeah, but Jake is here too," I reply, I'm surprised Tanya didn't know that Jake would be with us...  
"Well that is great! If it is ok can we visit sometime soon?"  
"Tanya, of course! When?"  
"Well how about we come in the end of November?"  
"Perfect, well give my welcome to Kate, Eleazar, Carmen and Garrett please. Call again soon!"  
"Of course dear Bella! Bye! And give my welcome to Edward, Renesmee and Jacob, Bye,"

She cut of the phone so quick, I didn't have time to reply.

"I'm guessing it was a Denali bloodsucker, Tanya?" Jake smiles.  
"Yeah! Edward? Kate and Garrett are getting married, isn't that great!?"  
"Yes it is, when?"  
"14th of February, and they would like Me, Alice, Rose and Nessie to be bridesmaids! It's great news, also they are going to visit at the end of November. Is that good or what?"  
"Yes, it is marvellous news!" Edward chuckles.  
Then Nessie yawns.  
"Honey, it's bedtime" Edward sighs.  
She shakes her head. "No Daddy! I'm not tired at all!" But when she yawns again, we all laugh.  
"Go on Ness, I'm going to bed too" Jake says sleepily.  
"Mummy? Can Jakey sleep in my room?" she grins.  
"Fine," I sigh, but then I look at Jake. "Be good," Then he flashes me his funny crooked grin.

Soon it is just Edward and I awake. I can hear Renesmee's soft breathing and Jake's loud snoring.

Edward then kisses my icy white neck and then I press my lips to his.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I will try to do my chapters longer from now on.  
ENJOY! Also I'm sorry this one took a few extra days, I was busy and had writers block!  
Also I want to say a HUGE thank you to the people who Favourite, Follow, Review and Read my story!

Chapter Eight: Life on the Isle.

(Jacob's POV)

It's Dawn when I wake up. Ness is already up and staring at me.  
"Hey Squirt! How long have you been up?"  
"A few minutes," She smiles. I then plant a soft kiss on her blushed cheek. Then she giggles.  
"Come on, I want human food and I can tell you want it too! I can hear your tiny belly grumbling!"

We walk out the door and I smell something divine, but also 2 things that smell rank...  
There is some scrambled Eggs, smoked Bacon, rosy Tomatoes and Pork Sausages in a frying pan. That is the divine smell.  
Then the two horrible stenches of the Vampires.

"Yeah and you don't smell so good yourself Jacob! Sleep well?" Edward asks.  
"Yeah! The bed is comfy here! For once I actually slept well, but I think it was Ness that did the job" I smile.  
"How about you sweetie?" Mother asks Daughter.  
"I slept good. Thank you for asking Mummy" Ness trills.  
"Well, here's Breakfast!" Bella says handing both me and Nessie a plate each. Hang on... I could swear the food was simmering in a pan only seconds ago! Oh wait, Vampire super quickness... I still haven't fucking got used to that yet.  
Well anyway Nessie and I gulp the food down. It's so fucking damn good I want more! But of course since I'm a Werewolf I have this HUGE appetite, plus the portion Bell gave me was tiny... Anyway She did cook loads so I got 3 more helpings.

After breakfast Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan all go to get dressed so I'm left in the living room. I then go to sit on the sofa, grab the remote and switch on the Television.  
As soon as the TV goes into action, a weird little kid programme about a yellow sponge... Ok it's fucking stupid and creepy but I'm enjoying myself watching it. Haha, he has a bff who is stupid pink starfish. Yeah this is good TV...

"Jacob? What the fuck are you watching?"  
My mouth drops. Bella's mouth drops. Edward's mouth drops.  
It is dead silence apart from two people breathing and two heartbeats. Nessie just said her first swear. Well she has heard enough of them...

Shortly after Ness said fuck, Bells went bizarre. It was hilarious actually...

Then a phone call came.

"Hello? It's Jake Black speaking," I answered since Bell was telling Ness off.  
"Oh hello Jacob, it's me. Esme Cullen, how is Isle Me?" She asks in her voice softer and kinder than an angel.  
"It's wonderful here Esme, how's France?"  
"Yes, it is quite nice here, we are staying in Dijon."  
"Cool. Do you want to speak to Edward?"  
"Um, no I am going to call him later tomorrow. Hows my little granddaughter?"  
"Nessie loves it here but Bella has gone demon on her coz Ness just said fuck for the first time... Haha"  
"Oh well! Tell everyone I say hi and tell everyone that the rest of the Cullens say hello"  
"Yeah sure, bye Esme"

Days, Weeks went by on Isle Esme. Nessie and I usually spent the day exploring the Isle, hunting or watching TV, even sometimes studying for when we go to Hanover High School in New Hampshire, I mean its a pretty brainy school but Nessie hasn't ever been to school but she has the brain of a 30 year old... Not a fucking 1 year old! But I haven't been to school for 2 years I think, I mean I haven't been since I was 16. Coz I turned into a Wolf, then I wanted Bella, then Bell was preggers, then Renesmee lit up my life, then the battle. Then I just couldn't bare to leave her.

Soon it is almost November the 23rd, the time has flied by, the days were slightly boring, Charlie called twice a week, a Bloodsucking Cullen called once a week, and a Wolf called once a fortnight.

It was exactly midday when 5 sparkling, shiny white Vampires gave us a surprise visit here on Isle Esme.

Oh shit. The Denali's.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: By the way, I don't own anything! This is just what i personally think should happen! Nothing more!  
ENJOY!

Chapter Nine: Denali's.

(Bella's POV)

"Hello!" Trills Kate.  
Oh shit! The Denali's are here! God I thought they would tell us when they were actually arriving!  
"Kate! Carmen! Tanya! Eleazar! Garrett! What a marvellous surprise!" Edward exclaims.  
"Edward! It is so good to see you! And the wonderful Mrs. Cullen aswell! Also Renesmee! Edward, you don't know how often little Nessie has been missed!" Tanya trills.  
"Actually I do Tanya, remember?" Edward sighs pointing to his forehead.  
"Oh yes! Mind reading... Oh yes and Jacob, how are you?" Tanya asks.  
"Oh yeah I'm good, finally somewhere sunny, Forks and La Push were so miserable and wet... But Isle Esme is beautiful, thanks for asking, um... Er-"  
"I'm Tanya"  
"Ah yeah" Jacob sighs. Then I know he isn't a big fan of the Denali's so he excuses himself then goes to phase.  
"So, Where's my little Nessie?" Carmen trills.  
"Here I am Carmen" Ness trills from where the TV is, I didn't notice she had got dressed into a cutesy little rose dress with fluffy silver bits on. Then she has 2 high ponytails. Hang on she was in her purple nightgown 1 minute ago... Edward! He must of read her mind and got her dressed. She probably wanted to look all cute so she gets all the attention.  
"Oh Renesmee! Stop growing you beautiful fairy!" Kate screeches then herself, Tanya and Carmen dash into Nessie's room and they shut the door, I think Ness is going to have to show them lots of things...  
"So Garrett, you and Kate?" Edward asks.  
"Yes, that women is my mate and I love her with all my heart. I assume that you will be coming to our wedding?"  
"Hell yeah! Where is it exactly?" I ask.  
"Oh it's going to be at our house it Alaska."  
"Great. So how's life being a vegetarian?" I ask.  
"Well good, hard sometimes, but I much prefer this way of life" Garrett mumbles.  
"How are you Eleazar?" I ask.  
"Fine, good to see you, Bella Cullen,"

I smile at my beautiful name.

The Denali's stayed for 3 days then went. I was starting to get really excited for the wedding. Alice is planning our bridesmaid dresses for the Wedding and we will try them on and make sure they are perfect when we go to Forks in the Christmas Weeks. That will be great next month. I mean the whole of Jake's Pack, Dad, Billy, Sue, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper. Plus Jake, myself, Edward and Renesmee. That will be amazing, I mean it's our first proper Christmas with Ness coz last year, over 15 Vamps in the house and getting ready for a battle. Not a special Christmas, is it?

14th December. That's what Charlie's tiny Fishing Calendar says, well I then flip it to the correct date. 22nd December-much better.

We have been in Forks since the 13th of December, Nessie rode on Jakes back all the way from the streets of Rio to Forks while Edward and I swam. Took us 2 days but we really couldn't be bothered to get plane tickets and all.  
The rest of the Cullen clan swam from France and arrived 2 days ago. Jake's Pack were happy to see us all. Finally everyone gets on. Even Leah.

Alice has got me, herself and Rose cream coloured REALLY TIGHT dresses that hug our figure; they are strapless and really nice. But Nessie has a long puffy ivory thing that drags a bit on the ground, it's meant for a seven year old. We estimated she would be the size of a large six year old in February.

At the wedding, the four of us will be bridesmaids, Carmen and Tanya will walk Kate down the Aisle while Eleazar is Garrett's best man.

It will be great I believe.

I hope.


	10. Chapter 10

Author' Note: I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter, it's a few years later! Sorry I skipped their Christmas and the Wedding but you will hear all about it! Also I just want to say that I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. All these places are real (I think) and I DON'T OWN THEM or anything, I don't want to cause offence or whatever... Plus I don't even know if there is a number 42 on Summer Street and if there is I bet it doesn't look like how I have said it.  
ENJOY!

Chapter Ten: New Hampshire.

(Jacob's POV)

"Renesmee! Get here right now!"  
Bell screams at the top of her voice.  
"What the fuck Mum?!" Ness moans as she waltzes into the main room.  
"You need to pack everything! We are leaving in 2 hours and you have only packed your clothes! Come on Ness, get organised..."

I must say it, I really will miss Isle Esme... 4 long years that have gone so quickly. I mean Nessie looked 5 when we came here, now she looks 17. All grown up and in her full beauty.  
Long bronze hair down to her hips, but she usually has it up in a side plait, then chestnut coloured eyes and snow white skin.

Now we have a proper relationship. Well she is 4, but pretty much 17. I'm 22. But both me and Ness are gonna pretend to be 16 when we attend Hanover High School. We will be starting school there in 4 days...

"I love you"  
"No, I love you more"  
"No... I love you more than life itself"  
"No, I love you more than life itself"  
"No, I love you"  
Oh just shut up!  
Yeah we get it Bells! You love Edward! And we fucking get it! You fucking love Bella!  
SOME people are trying to sleep here. The plane journey was horrendous... A baby crying in front of Nessie and Me. Edward and Bella stupidly expressing their love for each other. Nessie actually snored for once so that was slightly annoying...  
And I didn't sleep at all.

"Here it is, 42 Summer Street. Our new house" Edward exclaims and 3 mouths drop.  
There I see a tall beige three story house. There is a pale white door and a small front garden with an apple tree and some peach rose bushes.  
"Oh Edward... This place is beautiful..."  
"Yeah Dad, I gotta say it. Wowza"  
"Oy! Nessie, that's what I say!" She then giggles.  
"Show me something," I whisper to her, then she places her hand on my cheek. I see us in Hanover High School, walking into the Canteen and then I see Bella and Edward having sex... Oh yeah. Hahaha. That was hilarious. I remember Ness threw up in the night about 2 weeks ago and she walked into their bedroom... I heard Nessie scream and then I just about saw it. Ugh but hahaha.  
"Nessie! Don't show Jake that..." Edward growls embarrassedly.  
"You cant tell me what to do!" Renesmee cries.  
"Actually, Missy, I can" Edward hisses.

Nobody disagrees with Edward when he hisses...

"Oh my god! It's beautiful!" Bells trills. We walk through the door into a vast, hall with oak flooring. Then there is a stylish kitchen and living room. Then upstairs 7 bedrooms and a bathroom.  
"Well Jake and Ness?"  
"Yah?" We both turn around, hand in hand.  
"Bella and I start College tomorrow. That means you will be on your own until the 10th. The whole house will be yours for 3 days until Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Jasper, Alice and Emmett come down to New Hampshire. When we are at Dartmouth, we will visit, but only briefly. So be good... And do what everyone says" Then Edward looks at me, I know what he means by "Be good". Hahaha.

High School starts on the 9th September, tomorrow. Ness and I have had the house to ourselves since the 7th. It is Renesmee's birthday in 3 days and I'm taking her out for dinner to a fancy restaurant, and she doesn't know...

I can't wait to see her face...

"Grandma Esme!" Renesmee trills as Esme enters first into the house.  
"Oh Nessie!" Esme replies and then she goes in for a hug.  
But soon enough, Rosalie pushes Esme away and swings Renesmee around.  
"Oh Renesmee! Oh Renesmee! I have missed you so much! More than I missed Edward!"  
Well thats offensive to Edward.

While everyone crowds around Ness, one person comes over to me. She has Wispy red hair down to her waist, is slim and... Has red eyes...  
I stare at her a second too long.  
"Yeah, I'm new in the Cullen Clan. I know your Jacob, they have all told me lots about you. I'm Mina"

Author's Note: Also I am writing another story...  
Here's the summary:  
Jade and her sister Valerie were created by Henry and Cath in 1655 after a terrible accident. They are perfectly happy until Henry and Cath create 3 Immortal Children. The children are then destroyed, as well as their creators.  
It's now 2012 and Jade and her sister find themselves not so alone anymore...

If you like the sound of that then please read my other story called Jade and Valerie's Story.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Ok this Chapter Is dedicated to:  
Jillian2232115 garose35 nickie1316 shay205 AbarbieGirl Artsymommy2012 Bhakta2009 SirensSleep autumnmh97 niamhg vampirelover32195 Penguin2012  
For Favourite-ing and/or Following my story! Please review and Check out my other Twilight Story...! Thanks so much and I love you all xxx  
Chapter Eleven: What a lovely Class?  
(Bella's POV)  
Edward and I stroll through the entrance to our new college. I can't wait, I'm missing Ness and Jake loads though. It will be great. We have our own room together, I'm pretty sure my Rich Vampire Coven bribed Dartmouth so we got our own room with a double bed. Also people might ask "Are you siblings?" And we will say "No you bitch, we're married"  
Our first lesson was meeting our class. There are 16 of us. We got 40 minutes to talk to everyone. The second the starting bell went, Edward whispered to me. "Stick to me and don't leave my side" "Why?" I question. "4 out of 6 men want to ask you out" My eyes widen. "Hell yeah I'm staying with you!" Then a tall green eyed ginger comes towards us "Actually... I'm going to leave, just this once. This should be funny" He chuckles. I glare and hiss quietly at him but let him walk off. "Hey, I'm Donny West and what's your name?" "I'm Bella Cullen, nice to meet you" "No, nice to meet you ,babe," he sighs. "You single?" "I'm married." His eyebrows raise. "Your 18 right? Bit early!" "Well, I'm 19," I lie. "And that's my husband over there, Edward Cullen," Edward gives a wave, showing a glimpse of his muscles. Donny won't mess with him! Will he? "Well, he is ok looking. I better talk to someone else then" "Yeah you should Donny, bye!" I try to hide my laughter but it doesn't work. Then Edward comes over to me and wraps his arm round my hips and gently sucks my ice cold neck. But I push him away. "Later"  
Next 2 girls come over to us. One pale blonde and one red head. "Hey, I'm Alesha White and this is my best friend Izzy Turner" the blonde says. "I'm Edward Cullen" "I'm Bella Cullen, nice to meet you," Then the girls looked confused. "Are you siblings?" Izzy questions. "No, we're married," "Oh. Ok. That's nice, how long?" Alesha asks, I know she is really curious now... "Last August" "Wow, do you mind me asking a really personal question?" Izzy asks. "Sure," I sigh, slightly worried. "So do you like have sex? Are you planning on having kids. Or what?" I'm startled, how do you answer this? "Well we might have children in the future, and yes we have had sex," Alesha gasps. "What's it like? I'm a virgin," She blurts out, I bite my lip hard so I don't laugh. "It's good, like really good" I mumble. "Yeah, it is right!? I'm not a Virgin! A guy called Tony knocked me up when I was 16, but luckily the baby died inside me at 5 weeks!" Izzy chuckles. "Well... We got to go, we need to chat to a few other people. Seeya Izzy and Alesha" I exclaim. They were enthusiastic.  
By the time the Bell goes, me and Edward talked to 3 other people, Mike Stewart, Katy Tennessee and Lucy Jones . I think our class is actually quite nice, but I will ALWAYS be with Edward.  
The next lesson was Biology, this makes me chuckle because this is the lesson me and Edward met in. Well it was quite boring.  
Lunch. Fuck. Well we don't eat anything but we still have to buy something so it looks like we are eating. Today Izzy, Alesha, and Mike asked to sit with us. I was fine with Mike because he said he has a girlfriend.  
Thank god.  
We all sit down with our food, I choose Spaghetti Bolognese because I loved it when I was human. Mike has pale blonde hair, pale skin and piercing blue eyes, in a weird way, he almost reminds me of Carlisle. Mike is really kind, unlike Mike Newton...  
"So, where are you two from?" Mike asks. I really don't know how to answer any questions, so I let the guy who has his icy arms round my hips do the work. "Well, we're from Forks" "Ah cool, I'm from Killington" Mike replies. "Izzy and I are both from Lyme" "Cool, I think we should get to know each other since we will be together for a few years. So, who is in your family?" Edward asks. "Well I have my mum, my dad and my little sister who is 15" Izzy trills. "I have my mum and dad but they divorced when I was 4. My mum re-married and had 2 boys who are 12 and 10. My dad re-married and she is pregnant with twin girls!" Alesha exclaims. "Well my dad died when I was 5, so I have my mum and my 25 year old brother" Mike sighs. Then the look at me. "Oh, ok. My mum and dad divorced when I was 3 months old, my mum re-married to a baseball player and my dad is very happy back in Forks," "We'll my main family is my Bella. But I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Then I have my adoptive siblings, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett"  
Then my mobile phone rings. "Hang on, please excuse me," I mumble getting down from the table then Edward follows me. "Hello?" "Bella! It's me Jake! How's College?" "Pretty cool. How's Renesmee?" I ask eagerly. "Oh she is fine, missing you and Edward of course! Ness and me are great on our own. Cullens are coming tomorrow" "Yeah, be nice. Oh I got to go, seeya Jake!" "Okay, bye" I put the phone down and Edward whispers to me. "We need to talk," "About what?" I asked confused. "Well... There is a new member of the Cullen Coven"


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Oh I'm really sorry the last Chapter was a bunched together, i don't know what happened! By the way, I love getting PM's or Reviews telling me what you think! ENJOY!

**Chapter Twelve: Mina and Leah.**

**(Jacob's POV)**

**"Oh, Jake. It looks like you have met Mina," Esme sighs.**

**Ness spins round. "Who? Oh, you. Hang on-"**

**"Nessie, this is your newest Aunt. Mina Cullen. She is part of our Coven now," Carlisle says politely.**

**"How? When? Not being rude or anything!" Nessie trills.**

**Mina opens her mouth. "Well, my mother died of Cancer when I was 8. My father couldn't handle it so he took up drinking, smoking and drugs. Since I was 10, he would come home every night to me and my sister who was 4 years older than me called Alena, and he would abuse us. I would have bruises, wounds from knifes and sometimes broken bones. Then the night I died, Dad came home extremely drunk, usually Alena would help me face him, but she was out with her boyfriend. He demanded a fight, stabbed me, punched me and everything else. Alice saw me in a vision on the floor dying, then they searched for me, and saved me. I have heard all about you two and I'm thrilled to finally meet you both!"**

**"Hang on, how long have you been a Vampire?" I ask, a bit rudely.**

**"Since July"**

**How come they didn't tell us? Does Edward and Bella know?**

**Then my Samsung Tocco Phone rings. Seth Clearwater.**

**"Hey Seth, what's up?"**

**"Big, but kinda bad news"**

**"What?" This better be good...**

**"Leah imprinted on a married man,"**

**"She did what?"**

**"She imprinted on Daniel Clark, he is 28 and has a wife who will soon be divorced then 2 kids, one is 4, the other 6..."**

**"Oh fuck, that ain't good. Well imprinting in one weird thing,"**

**"Yeah well I hope I imprint soon!" Seth sighs. **

**"You will mate, don't worry, we'll got to go. Oh! There is now another Cullen. Mina, she is nice"**

**"Oh cool! Bye Jakey!"**

**"Don't call me Ja-" then Seth cuts me off.**

**"What's up Jacob? Who imprinted?" Carlisle asks.**

**"Leah imprinted on a married man. Never mind,"**

**"Leah imprinted on a married man! Ha! That's funny..." Rose chuckles.**

**"One last question for Mina, how old are you? Or were you before you became a Vampire?" Ness asks.**

**"I was 16,"**

**"Well, what is happening about school? I mean I know Jakey and I are going to Hanover together. But Mina, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Alice, Jas, Esme? What are you all going to do?" Ness asks confused.**

**"Well," Esme starts. "Carlisle is working at the nearby Hospital, I am staying at home doing housework and I will be tutoring Mina here, since she needs to be fully under control for when we move next. Rose, Jas, Ali and Em are going to Hanover High School as well, but Jake and you are pretending to be 16, when they will be in the year above you at the age of 17. Alright?"**

**"Yeah, but where are we moving next after Hanover?" Good question Ness.**

**"South Dakota," Carlisle sighs.**

**"Oh cool. Then what will happen then?"**

**"We'll I think you will all start off at 16 and we will be there. As you know Rose and Jasper were Hale's in Forks, well in South Dakota it will be Rose, Jasper, Bella and Renesmee Hale and Alice, Edward, Emmett and Jacob Cullen"**

**Oh yay, Jacob Cullen.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**"Happy Birthday babe," I sigh when she wakes up beside me.**

**It's the 11th, her birthday. God I remember the day she was born. At that time, my life was Bella. Seeing her dying right in front of me... Hearing her screams... Tasting the dried blood on her lips... Feeling her bony chest as I did CPR... Smelling her as a dead corpse...**

**Then Renesmee lighting up my life.**

**She brought me from the dark and into the light. She brought me from hell... To heaven.**

**"Jake, what's the time?" She mumbles.**

**"Oh it's" then I see the time. "Oh it's 7am. We got school in 1 hour, 40 minutes" **

**She then springs out of bed. "Cool, I'll get dressed."**

**School is alright, I'm next to Ness in every lesson, we spend half our lunch hour with Rose, Jas, Ali and Em; Then the other half on our own.**

**Together.**

**"Oh mum, dad! I wish you were there for my special day!" Nessie trills over the phone to Bell and Edward.**

**"Oh, well Ness... We are here!"**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Secrets and Surprises.

(Bella's POV)

I was shocked about Mina joining the Coven. I mean I just spoke to the girl on the phone and I already love her to bits, but well we all have a mate. Except her. Now we might have to get her one then we will have 10 in our Coven! We could be the second Voltori! As if I'd want to be like the Voltori...

Edward told me about Mina in our room. It's nice. Manageable size, one double bed, one large desk with 2 chairs for us to study and a pointless bathroom. On the wall by the desk Edward somehow got a huge Canvas. It's a beautiful picture. On the left is Alice and Jasper holding each other tight by a tree, then Carlisle and Esme together smiling in quite a smug way actually. Then on the right it's Rose, Emmett and Mina. Then in the middle it's Edward and me, his arms round my hips, then Jacob, and Nessie sitting on his lap with her arms round his neck-she has a huge smile on her face. We are all in the forest in Forks. Together.  
Then in the top right hand corner is our Coven symbol.  
It takes me a while to notice it, but soon I notice the one word written in Gold Ink at the bottom left of the picture... The one word...

Forever.

"How did you get that picture?" I ask.  
"Well Alice had that vision and well, somehow they got it on Canvas. Isn't is magnificent?"  
"Oh hell yeah it is..." I sigh.

We study Biology, History and Mathematics from 9pm until 3am then we lay on the bed together.

Dead silence. No heartbeats. No breathing. Then I brake the silence.  
"Edward?"  
"Yes, my beauty?"  
"I was just curious... But if we were both human, would we of had any more children after Renesmee?"  
He stops to think. "I'm not sure... Only if you wanted more,"  
"Well if I had the offer for another child right now... I would refuse it"  
"Why?" He asks confused.  
"We are so close to Renesmee, I wouldn't want to replace her. Our bond is too special... I miss her,"  
"I do too honey, that's why we are going to visit her."  
Did he just say we are going to visit Renesmee?  
"When?" I gasp.  
"On her birthday, it will be a nice present. By the way, I haven't told anyone apart from you, so it's a secret,"  
"Oh Edward!" I trill and then I snog him with deep passion.

"Are you ready?"  
"Hell yeah," I sigh.  
It's 7:10 am and we are outside The Cullens house. I dial the number on my IPhone and it rings 2 times before she answers.  
"Mum!"  
"Hey my baby girl! Happy 5th birthday!"  
"Awwwwww! Thanks Mum!"  
"That's fine, my darling,"  
"Oh mum, dad! I wish you were here for my special day!" Nessie trills.  
"Oh, well Ness... We are here!" I screech.  
Then we jump into the window. Her face is like what some crazy super fan who has just seen Justin Bieber!  
She runs over to me, not as quick as I can run, but still it's supernaturally fast.  
"Oh mum! Dad!" She trills squeezing both of us.  
"Hey Ness!" Edward sighs.  
"Oh! You could of said you were coming!" Jake sighs.  
"Oh well it's a surprise Jake! Chillax!" I hiss.  
"You fucking chillax!" Then we both burst into laughter. "Great to see you Bells, and you too Edward,"  
"Yeah, you too, son" Edward chuckles.  
"Grandma! Grandpa! Aunties! Uncles! Up here quick!" Ness shouts. Then suddenly 7 Vampires arrive at the door.  
"Edward! Bella! What a fabulous surprise!" Alice trills.  
"Good to see you, guys!" Emmett booms.  
"Oh yeah, Bella, Edward. This is your new sister. Mina" Esme introduces.  
"Oh Mina! I am so thrilled to meet you!" I say and them I squeeze her with love.  
"Oh Bella! I've been dying to meet you! I'm sure we will be great friends!" Then she moves away from me. "Edward! My new brother, I'm so happy to finally meet you,"  
"Yes, Mina. I'm so glad to meet you too! But Mina, there is something you haven't told us..."  
"What?" She hisses.  
Edward sighs. "Carlisle, Mina has a power"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Birthday Surprises. Part One.**

**(Jacob's POV)**

**Ok I had no idea what the fuck was going on right now, but Mina doesn't have a power... Does she?**

**"Mina? Is this true?" Carlisle whispers.**

**She hesitates. "Errr... Course not..."**

**"Mina. Don't lie to us," Edward hisses.**

**"Fine! I have a power!"**

**"What is it?" Emmett booms.**

**"We'll I'm not so sure, but I can... hear animals thoughts..." She murmurs.**

**"Carlisle, it's almost like mine. I can hear humans thoughts, Mina can hear animals!" Edward breathes.**

**"Interesting..." Dr. C whispers.**

**I'm just standing pretty clueless in the corner. Then Mina twists round and states at me.**

**"You're thinking about shagging Nessie aren't you?"**

**I blush embarrassed. How the hell did she know that?!**

**"Now you're wondering how I can do that... Jacob! I can hear animal thoughts... Of course! You're a werewolf! An animal!" **

**Oh not another Vamp that can hear my thoughts!**

**"Wow, Mina. That's a strong gift..." Esme sighs.**

**I look at the clock...**

**" Errr... Nessie... It's half 8"**

**"Oh fuck!" She screams. None of us care about her swearing anymore.**

**I get dressed into black shorts and a maroon shirt while Ness climbs into black lacy tights, a really short denim skirt, black stilettos, an ebony vest top and a dark denim jacket. She really looks so sexy and hot. I walked up to her and pulled her closer to me by grabbing her at the hips. Then we kissed. **

**We went out the door hand in hand, Bells and Edward had already gone back to Dartmouth. Presents for Ness are going to be given around 6, but then I'm taking her out for a posh Dinner at 8:30.**

**School went slowly... very slowly...**

**We had the worst subjects; Maths, History, Biology, Art and Geography. But the moment the bell that signals end of school went, we hurried home.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**"How much fucking longer are they gonna be!?" I groan.**

**"I mean they are Vampires, surely they can do it at least a bit quicker," Emmett moans.**

**"Well we all know Alice, if this is her doing thdn we might be here for... possibly forever..." Jasper chuckles.**

**"Just calm down, and Jasper. We have forever," Carlisle says.**

**Mina, Nessie, Esme, Alice and Rose are all getting pretty dresses and make-up on and god knows what else. While Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and myself are down here fiddling with Nessie's presents, there are big ones, small ones, but they are all expensive knowing this family... I have already counted the amount of presents 3 times. Lucky Ness has 32 presents.**

**"We're ready!" Alice shouts.**

**"We'll fucking come down then! You have been ages!" Emmett shouts. He's right, they've been 75 minutes! **

**"Oh shut up Em! We're coming down!" Rose hisses.**

**And there they are.**

**Esme in a teal coloured silk strapless dress that is just above her knees then baby blue pumps, Rose in a deep crimson velvet dress that goes down to her toes then hot pink stilettos, Alice in a peach coloured frilly thing that is so short I can see she is actually wearing a black lace thong... then peach stilettos to match, Mina in a silky emerald dress, it flows down to the floor so I can't see what shoes she is wearing, then I see the most beautiful sight.**

**Nessie in an ivory dress, it is halfway between her bum and knees and it is all frilly and feminine, she then has cream pumps and her gorgeous hair is drifting down her back then miniature real white roses in her hair.**

**"Presents!" Alice trills, then we all sit down and watch Ness open her presents.**

**I wasn't watching Ness open her first present- I was texting Quil on my phone. But I twist round as soon as I hear her scream in excitement.**

**"Who's it from Ness?" I ask eagerly.**

**"The Denali's!"**

**Her pale fragile hands are holding a jet black photo album, but on the front it has a picture of Ness and I, then I see the writing in silver:**

**Jacob and Renesmee Black.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Jillian2232115**

**garose35**

**nickie1316**

**shay205**

**AbarbieGirl**

**Artsymommy2012**

**Bhakta2009**

**SirensSleep**

**autumnmh97**

**niamhg**

**vampirelover32195**

**Penguin2012**

**sunrise66**

**PurplepandasloVe**

**Beach1002**

**whiterosey**

**maude-love**

**Spiralingshadows**

**Mlhuds02**

**For favourite-ing my story and/or following it!**

**Also a huge thanks to you for reading this! Also I'm sorry this one is quite short..!**

**Chapter Fifteen: She's Dead.**

**(Bella's POV)**

**"I'm enjoying college, aren't you?" Edward asks me.**

**"Of course I'm enjoying it... It's just I really miss my Dad, Forks, Nessie and Jacob,"**

**"Well we are spending the Christmas Holidays somewhere special," Edward smiles.**

**"Where?" I gasp.**

**"Well, Carlisle and Esme asked Sue and Charlie to come to Isle Esme with all of us,"**

**"Oh Edward that will be amaz-"**

**I'm cut of by Edwards cell phone ringing, he answers it.**

**"Hello? Edward Cullen speaking,"**

**"Hello, I don't know if you remember me. Well... I'm Phil Dwyer, I was Bella's step-dad,"**

**Phil? Why is he calling? I'm dead!**

**"Oh hi Phil, is there anything I can help you with?"**

**"Well, I know you were Bella's husband, and I just think you should know that..." He is breaking down into tears. "Renée died a week ago,"**

**Mum. My mum is dead. Oh god. If Vampires could cry, I would be creating an Atlantic Ocean with my tears...**

**Edward sucks in a deep breath of ice cold air.**

**"Oh Phil, I'm so sorry,"**

**"I am too. I just... Thought you should know... You're still my step-son-in-law. I just wish Bella was still here to know..." He sobs.**

**"I'm really sorry to ask... But how?"**

**"A stroke,"**

**"I'm so sorry."**

**"Bye Edward..."**

**Then Phil cuts Edward off.**

**"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry my darling!"**

**After I found out Mum died, I didn't go into school for 4 days. Neither did Edward. We pretended there was an "emergency at home" so we went to the house, the day after Nessie's birthday.**

**Everyday I just sat by the back window; watching the clouds. I always heard Carlisle talking to Edward in the kitchen, saying things like I have gone into depression, and that it hit me really hard.**

**If it was up to me, i would of been sitting here for the rest of eternity. But soon enough... You have to get back to reality.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: By the way, I made up the restaurant.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Birthday Surprises. Part Two.**

**(Jacob's POV)**

**"Hang on. Why does it say Renesmee and Jacob Black?" Alice asks startled.**

**I start laughing. "I know what it is,"**

**"What?" Ali asks.**

**"Well it's a photo album for our life together," I chuckle.**

**"How do you know?" Esme asks.**

**"It says here," I say holding the card in the air. It says:**

**Dear Renesmee,**

**Happy 5th Birthday, we will visit soon.**

**Now your probably wondering what your present is all about. Well we all thought you should have an album of your lifetime with Jacob. Fill it with photos and keep it safe.**

**Love From Tanya, Garrett, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen xxx**

**"Well that explains it..." Jasper mutters.**

**Then I pick it up and look inside. Oh my god. There are already pictures inside...**

**The first one was a picture of me holding little Ness when she was a baby, hang on... That photo was in Ness's room in the Mansion at Forks, but then we lost it... Oh so a Denail stole it! But we have it back now; good.**

**The next was her looking about 3 when it was our battle against the Voltori. I was holding her hand in the woods of Forks.**

**Then the next one in there is us at Garrett and Kate's Wedding. Ness looks 8 and is in her gorgeous bridesmaid dress while I'm in a black suit. **

**Then the final one is when we last visited them. Ness and I are on their cream sofa together and she looks 15.**

**"Wow, shall we do a photo now?" Esme asks.**

**"No, I'll get someone to do one later," I mutter.**

**Ness looks curious. "What's happening later?"**

**"I'm taking you out for dinner,"**

**She flashes me a smile of her sparkling ivory teeth.**

**She opened the rest of her presents with enthusiasm. Some of the things she got were; a silver pearl ring from Alice and Jasper, a video camera from Rosalie and Emmett, 2 plane tickets to go to Costa Rica, one for me, one for her, an ipad from me, and a charm bracelet from Bella and Edward. There are 9 charms on it. A red stiletto to represent Alice, a pink heart representing Bella, a russet wolf-me, a red cross-Carlisle, a bear-Emmett, a sapphire-Rose, a baby-Mina, a sword-Jasper, and a sun-Edward. Well Alice loves fashion so a heel, Bella is kind and loving, I'm a fucking wolf, a red cross as in hospital and medical, Emmett loves to hunt bears, Rose... I really don't know why she got a stupid sapphire, Mina is a baby vampire/newborn, I think Jas got a sword because he has been in many battles, then Edward... I don't know... He twinkles? Well they all go sparkly in the sun, it's kind of gay...**

**Anyway... Ness was thrilled about dinner.**

**I drove her in my red Volvo and we stopped at a restaurant called The Silver Swan. I thought it looked posh here so I booked a table. I parked the car and we got out hand in hand.**

**"So, Jake. Why did you do this?" She asks after we ordered a bottle of Rosé wine.**

**"Well... I thought we could have a romantic dinner together," I reply.**

**"Thanks Jakey, you will always be my number one man," she smiles.**

**"Thanks Ness, and you will always be my life, my love, and my soul,"**

**We are halfway through our starter of prawn cocktails when she asks me quite a surprising question.**

**"Jacob, are you going to marry me one day?"**

**"Of course, I fucking imprinted on you, I love you, but remember however old you look, your still 5,"**

**"Well, when we you marry me?"**

**"I don't really know... Whenever you are ready,"**

**"Hmmmm... When I'm ready... Well when mum and dad will let me," She giggles.**

**"Yeah. Then," I laugh. Then I lean in and softly kiss her.**

**Then main meal was excellent, Ness had this small salad thing when I had a huge sirloin steak, chips, peas and beans then I also ate our two side dishes, more chips and chicken. Werewolves get very hungry. Especially me. I don't go to phase much, I usually go and phase for a few hours in the late evening or early morning everyday.**

**Then for dessert we both had a huge Eton Mess each, but I are most of Nessie's too...**

**After I paid for the meal, instead of going straight home, we decided to take a drive. Through the country areas and through the city streets. It was around 11 when I got the call.**

**I stopped the car and answered it.**

**"Hey, it's Jake,"**

**"Oh thank god you picked up!"**

**"Edward?"**

**"Yeah it's me, we're coming to stay with you for a day or two,"**

**"Hang on... Why?" I'm excited they are coming but I'm also terribly confused.**

**"I got a phone call from Bella's step dad and Phil told me that Renée died a week ago from a stroke. Bella is in a state. She isn't breathing and she won't talk to me, she just sits staring at the floor," He whispers.**

**"Shit. That ain't good, ok well I will get back home, I will tell the others. When are you coming?"**

**He sighs. "Probably in about 3 hours, so soon,"**

**"Ok, seeya Edward," **

**I drove home quickly, 70 miles per hour most of the way. Ness was dreadfully worried, so was I.**

**I told the others, they were as shocked as Ness and me. We all waited on the sofa. Then at 2:47, Edward came in carrying a shaking, motionless Bella. We rushed her upstairs and sat her on the bed.**

**The next day she was by the window staring at the clouds. The same the next day. And the next. Edward caught her a deer and gave it to her, that helped. We were all so worried... But by the 5th day since she had come, we had the same old Bella back.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: This is the summary to my other Twilight fanfic story, if you like the sound of it then please read it!**

**Jade and her sister called Valerie have been Vampires ever since 1665. Now it's 2012 they come across the Cullens. After joining the Cullen Coven, Seth imprints on Val... This is a romantic story of Seth and his imprint. Read to find out what happens! Set shortly after Breaking Dawn.**

**Also I don't own ANYTHING apart from Mina.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Journey To The Isle.**

**(Bella's POV)**

**"Renesmee! My darling grand baby! Look at you! You have tits... Oh my god! She has tits... Bella, when did this happen!?" Charlie gasps. Ness blushes. I sigh.**

**"Oh dad, don't embarrass Nessie!"**

**It is the 19th of December and we are at the Port Angeles Airport waiting for our flight to Rio, The Cullens are going to Isle Esme.**

**"So Sue, how's Forks?" I ask.**

**"Really good, Leah has been much happier since Dan came... They are engaged now,"**

**"Wow! That's great!" I trill.**

**"You are all invited for the 14th of July next year and she has asked Ness to be a bridesmaid along with Claire, Rachel, Emily and Kim; you know all the imprints..."**

**I nod. "Of course, so how are you and dad?"**

**"Good thank you Bella," Sue grins smugly.**

**The plane journey was long. The rows went Rose and Carlisle. Then behind Alice and me. Then behind us it was Emmett and Jasper. Then behind them it was Dad and Ness.**

**Then Sue, Jake and Esme. Then Edward and Mina. For some reason they decided to split us up from our mates... Usually I would of been fine being not next to Edward but Alice went on... and on... and on... and on... and on... and on... and on about Leah's wedding. I would of fallen asleep... But oh shit, I'm a Vampire. There are some times I do wish I was human. This is one of them.**

**When we got of the plane Sue and Charlie were very confused where we were going. All of us has been here before except them. Sue and Charlie had a medium sized suitcase between them, but all of us Cullens had 2 huge suitcases each, (Alice chose all our clothes..!) well except Jake. He only had a small rucksack since he would just be the same wearing shorts and t-shirt until the 2nd of January. We then took a drive through Rio and we hopped on the two speed boats. On the one Carlisle drove, there was him, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jas and Mina. Then on the one Edward drove, there was him, me, Ness, Jacob, Sue and Charlie. Soon we drew nearer to the gorgeous Isle. I had also heard Esme had changed the threshold again so I was eager to find out what it looked like now...**

**There was now 2 high bamboo huts on stilts, one was just like the one we had when it was Ness, Jake, Edward and myself, but the other one is slightly bigger. Then they have a wooden bridge type thing so you can get to each hut.**

**"Ok. There are 3 bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room in one hut. Then 4 bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room in the other one. Rose, Emmett, Esme, Ali and Jas, you're with me in the one on the left. Then Charlie, Sue, Bella, Jacob and Renesmee, you're with Edward in the one on the right," Carlisle announces. We walk up the long sandy path and climb up the rope into our huts. It's easy for us Vampires and Jacob, but Sue and Charlie struggled-but I helped them.**

**"Wow, you guys are rich..." Charlie gasps. "You made a good choice with Edward..."**

**"Dad!" I hiss. I did my evil vampire hiss and it shut him up.**

**Each room was just like the one Edward and I had last time. This was going to be awesome.**

**"Oh guys! Thanks so much for inviting us!" Sue trills.**

**"Oh, that's fine. You're family!" Esme smiles softly.**

**"Ok, well. Errrrr... Lets unpack and Sue and Charlie. We hope it's ok with you, but we all need to hunt apart from Nessie and Jake so we will go out while you are asleep. Hope that's ok!" Rose chirps.**

**I went into my room with Edward then I saw what Ali had packed for me...**

**Shit.**

**Lingerie, Lingerie, Skimpy bikini, tight shorts, Lingerie, thong bikini, tight shirt, tight dress and pretty much repeats of the above. Well what will my dad think of that?!**

**Oh what the hell, I don't care.**

**I'm sort of stressed after that flight so I'm gonna listen to my iPod. Oh my favourite song... A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. **

**We just rest and explore for the rest of the day. Then we leave for hunting at 10pm. I caught a monkey and a jungle cat. Yum.**

**Hopefully tomorrow will be another day in Paradise...**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: The Sun and Moon.

(Jacob's POV)

"Ahhhhhhhh... Finally sun,"

"Yeah, look at my skin!"

We have been on Isle Esme and Carlisle, Charlie, Jas, Emmett, Edward and myself are lying on the sand, the tiny waves crashing against our toes.

I wonder where all the girls are? We are all in swimming trunks; I have red ones, Carlisle has green, Jas has blue, Emmett has white, Edward has black and Charlie has yellow, hahaha Charlie looks funny.

"Eddie? What are they doing?" Emmett groans.

"They want it to be a surprise... And I'm called Ed-ward. Not Eddie,"

"Kk, whatever you say. Eddie," Emmett moans and Edward hisses angrily.

"Oh here they come," Jasper sighs and then we all see them.

Oh god.

Bella is is a really skimpy ebony thong-like bikini and her hair is flowing to her skinny ribs.

Alice is in a bright sapphire blue thing where it has a bikini top and bottom but then they are joined with a bit on her stomach; do you by any chance know what I mean? Rosalie is in an ivory bikini, though hers isn't quite so skimpy. Mina has a bright pink one piece suit and her hair up in a hot bun. Esme even looks hot in green bikini! Ok now Sue is in a yellow one piece and she's all old so it's kinda... Ugh!

But Renesmee.

She is in the most thongy-like blood red bikini that you have ever seen...

I'm drooling over her gorgeous figure.

"They wanted to give us a surprise," Edward chuckles.

"I'm going over!" Emmett booms as he jumps up and sprints to Rose. They embrace in the water.

Then Jasper goes over to sexy, sexy Alice, Dr. goes over to Esme and I stroll over to my love.

I take her by the waist and I hold her bum.

"Oh my god Renesmee... You look so hot..."

"Thanks Jakey," She grins. I do love that grin.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Are you sure mum and dad said we can... Do this?" Ness squeaks.

"I'm positive. I thought it in my mind and I told Edward nod if you allow it and he hissed but nodded," I chuckle.

"But Jake, are you ready?"

"I have been ever since you were born, are you?"

"Of fucking course I am..."

It is twilight and the moon is shining down on us brightly at the waters edge. My hand softly slides up her leg until it reaches her hip, then I slowly pull down her bikini bottoms. Wowza.

"Oh Jake!" She giggles as I stroke her butt. Then she yanks my shorts and tears them in half, revealing my dick. Her face lights up which makes me chuckle.

"So are you ready? To you know... Have sex?" She whispers.

"Yes, my dearest Renesmee... We are already half naked anyway..."

Then I snog her perfect lips and move my hands up and down her back until I reach the strap of her bikini. I undo it and let it fall to the sand and I drag us into the waves, together. She wraps her legs around my waist tightly. Finally for the first time in 5 years, my penis and her vagina meet. Well I wouldn't really say "meet"... I'd say... "Join".

That was the best night of my life.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author'a Note: Ok now the heat has been turned up between Nessie and Jake... Finally. Now I think the story is getting a bit dull and boring so I'm going to give it a twist...


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note: This chapter is dedicated to:

Jillian2232115

garose35

nickie1316

shay205

AbarbieGirl

Artsymommy2012

Bhakta2009

SirensSleep

autumnmh97

niamhg

vampirelover32195

Penguin2012

sunrise66

PurplepandasloVe

Beach1002

whiterosey

maude-love

Spiralingshadows

Mlhuds02

HisAngel12

kwerli

SwifteForeverAndAlways

MsDracula

For favourite-ing and/or following me in this story!

Chapter Nineteen: Ice.

(Bella's POV)

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Where are you!" I scream. Its now 6am. She and Jake have been out all night hunting and haven't come back yet. I'm presently searching the Isle but no luck so far... Oh, hang on... Jake I can smell with his horrific stench. And soon I smell Ness.

"Jake! Ness!"

Then I see them. Naked. Wrapped in each others arms. Snogging. Her legs wrapped round his hips. His dick in her...

Oh my god.

"You dog! How could you? She is 5!" I screech so loud I bet Tokyo could hear me. I push Renesmee off him even through tears are gushing down her perfect skin. I grab hold of Jacob and scratch his chest so hard it bleeds like crazy. But am I sorry?

No.

"Mum! No! Mum! No! Stop! No! Mum! Don't!" Nessie sobs screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Bella! My Bella! No!" Edward shouts. I twist around to see the whole family apart from Charlie and Sue, they are probably still sleeping.

"Daddy! Make her stop!" Renesmee screams in between thick, salty tears.

"Bella, don't. Stop now. You're hurting Jacob and our daughter..." Edward whispers into my ear and he touches my waist.

"Ok," I drop Jacob but punch him in the nose. Enough to knock him out.

Then I walk over to Renesmee, pushing Edward out of the way.

"Nessie... How could you?" I whisper.

"He... Not Jake fault. Dad. Said." She cries between sobs.

"Edward, you knew. You allowed it. You didn't tell me!" I scream in his face. He is stunned.

"Bella, after reading their minds for 5 years, I knew it was time. I allowed it. Blame me..." He stuttered.

"Well Edward. I do fucking blame you!"

"Jake, Jacob, my Jakey! Wake up... Grandpa..." Ness sobs cradling his heavy limp body.

Carlisle nods then runs to get his medical bag and is back within 30 seconds.

"Ness, he is severely scratched, has a broken nose and one broken rib, and is loosing blood. Lots of blood. But since he is a werewolf, he should be as right as rain around tomorrow evening, let's take him back.

Carlisle gently lifts him up and carries him back to the huts while everyone follows. Apart from me. And Edward.

Soon enough I realise what I have done. I have made the worst mistake in my whole life.

"Oh Edward, what have I done?" I gasp.

He then cradles me in his arms the same temperature as mine right by the cool, azure waves.

"Honey, they will both forgive you soon. Jacob will probably forgive you the moment he wakes and maybe Ness will in a little longer... She is frustrated with you for hurting him, but she knows you didn't really mean it... Oh darling, come on. Charlie and Sue are up. And Jacob is awake,"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jacob forgave me the moment he saw me but Renesmee forgave me on the 27th, 6 days after "the event" happened. Christmas was good but there was a thin sheet of cold, cold ice between Renesmee and I.

But thankfully the ice melted away.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Chapter Twenty: Illness.

(Jacob's POV)

"Jake?" Ness croaks.

"Yeah yeah, I coming honey," I groan.

Really? You have got to be shitting me!?

I walk into the bathroom and she is kneeling by the toilet floor, her head in the toilet. She's been sick. Again.

"Ness, you need to tell Carlisle," I sigh pulling her luscious soft hair out of the bowl.

"No-" she's sick again. "If I tell him-" sick once more. "Then everyone will get panicky and worried-" And sick again!

"Ness! You need to tell Carlisle! Or I will!"

"No!" She screams and is then sick again.

"Well... Fine but if you're sick again then I will," I lie. I'm going to tell Dr. Leech later this morning. It's only 6am on Saturday then 16th of January.

"Have you stopped yet?" I ask. It's been 2 hours and after 25 minutes I walked out and I have been reading Lord Of The Rings since... So good!

"Yeah I think, I want food... I swear I could eat a bear!"

"Me too, come on babe. Lets go downstairs,"

We walk down the stairs and sit at the table.

"Renesmee! Jake! Sleep well?" Fashionista trills.

"Yeah," Ness answers

"I didn't! Hahaha! Such fun!"

Everyone is all happy and greeting us... Except Mina. Oh yeah... Shit. She can read my mind. She knows I'm worried about Ness. We are eating scrambled eggs, huge plates of it. I eat 4 as usual, but to my surprise... Ness eats 6!

6!

"Carlisle? Can I talk to you?... In private?" I ask nervously. Ness is up getting all prettied-up by Ali.

"Yes, of course,"

We walk into his study and we both sit down.

"What's the problem then Jake?"

"Well it's Renesmee... She was sick this morning and yesterday morning, she was violently sick and she actually ate more than me today..."

He sits there and thinks for a second. "Hmmmmmmm... I have a few suspicions. Does she know you have told me?"

"Nope,"

"Well would you mind if I can examine her?"

"Please do,"

"Ok, let's go get her,"

We walk up to the next floor of the and Carlisle knocks on the door.

"Renesmee, can I come in?"

"Course Grandpa!" He goes in then she sees me and her eyes widen. She then mouths the word bitch.

"I've heard your ill, can I examine you?"

"Errrrr... Yeah," Ness stutters.

"So Renesmee, what's happened? And don't lie," Carlisle questions.

"Well I puked yesterday morning and this morning and I ate loads today and I have a fucking migraine..." She moans rubbing her temple.

"Well, can I do an X-ray?" He asks.

"Ok,"

Ness is lying on the beds while doctor hovers a long tube thing above her naked body and it scans it. Then he looks at a tiny screen on something the size of an iPod.

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON!?

"Ahhhhhhh..." Carlisle spits out. "I know what's up with you,"

Ness sits bolt upright. "What?"

"Well, it seems that you are... Pregnant,"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: The Shock.

(Bella's POV)

"I really hate Saturdays, I mean there's no work. We just sit around in our room all day," I groan.

"Well, it's not all bad... We can... Spend some precious time... Havi-" He doesn't even finish-I just dive onto him and tear off his clothes. While he takes off mine.

Ring, ring. Ring ring.

That's what stops us at 8:30am. Edward answers.

"Hello?"

"Oh Edward, hello. Listen, um... I don't know how to say this... Come over as soon as you can with Bella and we will sort this all out. Just be quick, but there's nothing much going on," Carlisle whispers.

"Hang on. Tell me what's going on,"

"Well when you get here you will know as soon as you here our minds, I think you will understand... But it's Bella, that I'm worried about..."

"Ok... We will be there,"

We were driving at about 60mph but when we were turning down the road, Edward gasped and went up to 95mph. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL COULD BE GOING ON!?

"What is it Edward!?" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Nothing," He mutters fiercely, it's almost a hiss.

Now I'm scared. What could it be? Or more importantly... Who could it be?

Edward almost brakes down the door with his feisty knock.

"Ah. Edward, Bella. Come in," Carlisle smiles a cold, grin.

"Carlisle. Where is he?" Edward whispers sharply through his teeth.

"In my study. We are all there,"

Without thinking, I run up the stairs in a nanosecond. I boom in and see Ali, Jas, Rose, Em, Mina and Esme standing by the bookshelves looking down at the floor while Nessie and Jake are on the bed there; Ness looking pitiful while Jake hugs her lightly, his ashen face bears a shocked look.

"Now... Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?!"

Silence.

Then Edward and Carlisle enter. I twist round and I see Carlisle give a slight nod. For a moment I don't understand what's happening, but 3 seconds later I understand why Carlisle nodded. But it's too late.

Big Emmett, Jasper, Mina, Edward and Alice have all gripped onto me not letting me free. Their hold is so tight, I can't even move my baby finger.

"What's happening?" I cry.

Carlisle walks over to Ness. "Now, Bella. We have just discovered some news..."

"Good news!" Rose grins smugly.

But Esme gives her a disapproving look.

"Actually..." Carlisle starts. "It is good news. But first you have to understand before you will appreciate and celebrate this. Ok, Ness and Jake,"

Jake clears his throat. "Ok Bella. I remember how mad you were when you found out that I imprinted on Ness. Then you were worse when you saw me and Ness having sex. But I hope you take this better. Ness is pregnant with my baby,"

What. Did. That. Mutt. Just. Say.

"What?" I gasp.

"Mum, listen. We didn't even know it was possible... I have had morning sickness today and yesterday. Also I ate more than Jake today. I'm so sorry... Carlisle gave me a scan before he called you. Do you want to see you're grand-baby?" She whispers.

For some reason. I'm not angry in even the slightest bit.

"Guys, let go of me. I wanna see a picture of my grand-baby," I chuckle. "Come here, my little daughter, son and grandchild," I chuckle. I'm so happy that I would be crying if I could.

"Oh mum!" Ness comes up and hugs me. She shows me a picture of a tiny dot thing.

"Hang on... You had sex 3 weeks ago. How is it this big?"

"Well," Carlisle starts. "These are my theories. This baby is a quarter human, half werewolf and another quarter vampire if its a boy. But if its a girl, they should have a little one who is three quarters human and one quarter vampire. Since it is part vampire, it will grow slightly quickly... This baby is actually 3 weeks but it has the size and growth of a 6 week year old. This means he or she should be born in 4 and a half months. So we are talking around April. The birth should be close to normal and this should be a very different situation from Bella's," Carlisle explains.

That explain loads but there is still one more question unanswered.

"But Carlisle. Renesmee has stopped growing and she is at full maturity. She has also never had her period. That means she can't have a baby, right?"

"Hmmmm... Well Ness has a heartbeat. That means she is alive and still slightly growing. But about the menstrual situation, I'm not sure. But all we know for certain, is that Ness is pregnant..."

I wonder what lies ahead for us next...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author'a Note: Ok, now Renesmee is pregnant! I'm so happy about that!

Well I think the gender of the baby should be a girl because she won't phase into a wolf. (Ok Leah will still be the only girl wolf) But there is the all important baby name...

If you have a perfect name for Jacob and Renesmee's baby then please either review or PM me to tell me what you think she should be called!

Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo much for all your support!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: Forks.

(Jacob's POV)

I can't believe she's pregnant. But most of all I can't believe Edward and/or Bella didn't kill me! That's a relief!

Well now Ness is physically 18 weeks pregnant but she is actually only 9. She has now got a beautiful tiny, tiny baby bump... I never thought I would imprint but then when I did I realised I would never become a father, well look now!

"Come on, everyone ready?" Jasper asks us all.

"Yeah, let's go!" Ness trills and picks up a large rucksack. But I yank it away from her.

"Better not carry anything, the baby," I grin which causes her to groan. I know she hates us all pretending she's all fragile and can't do anything, but we're only protecting her... Because we love her.

In Edward's Volvo it's Him, Bella, Mina, Me, Ness, and call me crazy for saying this, but baby.

Then in Then in Alice's Porsche it's Her, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme.

We are all going to Forks for a week. I'm so happy! But we need to stay out of public. None of us have aged apart from Ness, who has aged too quickly. But this means I can see my dad, Charlie, Sue and the pack.

Soon we are moving again, from Hanover to Scotland, in the UK. Mainly because we have the baby on the way. Bell and Edward graduated from College and they have already got great jobs up in Scot. Bell is now a doctor because she wanted to be like Carlisle, and Edward is now a doctor as well! Wow 3 bloodsucking doctors... That must be a record of something!

Well I'm a bit scared about going to Forks... I mean we haven't told anyone that Renesmee is expecting. Well we sent letters out to all the lovely vampires who helped us save her yesterday. This is what one of them says. This is the one we sent to the Denali's:

Dear Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya and Garrett.

We have great news!

Renesmee is expecting Jacob's baby. This baby is also special, it grows quick, but no where near as fast as Ness. Instead of 9 months inside her womb, this baby will be inside Ness for 4 and a half months. We just thought to let you know and here's a picture of Renesmee's bump.

Also we have a new member over than the baby to our Coven, she's called Mina Louise Cullen and this is a picture of her.

With love,

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Jacob, Renesmee and Mina xxx

And of course there's the pictures in there.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hours later, we finally arrived in Forks. Thank god. We went straight to Charlie's place. We made sure at first no one could see Ness's tiny bump so we dressed her in a large winter coat, well it is February. We all agreed to tell everyone when EVERYONE came to dinner at the Cullen's huge house. All of us, the pack, Charlie, Sue and Billy.

"Hey guys! Great to see you! Come in!" Charlie laughs.

"Hey Ness! Wow, big coat! Let me take it off, it looks hot,"

"Get off," Ness mumbles but he doesn't hear. Oh shit. This is where and when I die.

Charlie reveal Ness wearing black skinny jeans and a tight long sleeved black shirt and you can see a prominent bump.

Charlie gasps. "Oh my god Renesmee! Y-y-you-r-" That's when Charlie passes out.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author'a Note: Ok, now Renesmee is pregnant! I'm so happy about that!

Well I think the gender of the baby should be a girl because she won't phase into a wolf. (Ok Leah will still be the only girl wolf) But there is the all important baby name...

If you have a perfect name for Jacob and Renesmee's baby then please either review or PM me to tell me what you think she should be called!

So far these are the names I have, I chose some and a few have been chose by other people (thanks you guys!) and you can PM or review me saying a name you like or your favourite out of these:

Isabella,

Jasmine,

Mckenzie,

Elizabeth,

Callie,

Lola,

Leah,

Melanie.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: Chilli.

(Bella's POV)

"Oh my god! Dad!" I scream, I'm not really surprised her fainted... He's gonna be a great-grandfather!

"Hahaha," Emmett chuckles. "Poor sucker passed out at a tiny, tiny bump on her stomach!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie growls.

"Jasper, Esme. Please get me a wet towel and some chilli or something," Carlisle mumbles examining Charlie. Then they dash off and they both come back 1 second later. Esme with a damp towel and Jas with a small jar with extra hot chilli powder.

"What are you going to do? I growl at Carlisle.

"Calm it Bella," Edward sighs

Carlisle then takes the towel and places it over his face. Then takes the chilli, pulls out Charlie's tongue from his mouth and places a whole teaspoon on his tongue.

Charlie has a late reaction... But after 4 seconds, he jumps up and runs around screaming like a little girl.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Get it out! Get it out!" He screams and showers his tongue in ice cold water.

"Well, now you're awake!" Booms Emmett and soon enough, he receives an annoyed glare from Charlie.

After Charlie's tongue has cooled, he strolls over.

"So, what's that?" Then he points to Ness's stomach.

"Isn't it obvious? And wonderful!?" Ali trills.

"Oh god Ness! I'm so happy! Does Billy or Sue or even the pack know?" Charlie asks.

"We were gonna tell you all at dinner, now you keep it quiet. Ok?" I sigh.

"Yeah, yeah,"

We just chatted for hours till it was time for the dinner party and then we all set off.

Author's Note: Listen guys, I'm so sorry this is so short but I should update soon! Ok there's now a poll on my profile for the baby name! There are 16 choices to choose from and I think you can choose your two favourite ones!


	24. Chapter 24

Authors Note: I'm sorry this is short! I REALLY need votes on my poll! Here's the deal... the more votes I get, the sooner I will update, and the longer the next chapter will be! PLEASE VOTE!

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Announcement.

(Jacob's POV)

"Guys! Oh god! It's so great to see you!" I cry as all my bros enter the mansion.

Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, and all the imprints. Emily, Rachel, Daniel, Claire, Kim and Becky. Oh did I forget to mention?

Seth imprinted.

Everyone was so excited! Becky is 14 and has gorgeous, thick busy hair down to her ribs, tanned skin, green eyes. And Seth loves her to death. Well he has to, he imprinted didn't he!?

"Hey Becky! I'm Jacob, great to meet you!"

"Hey Jacob! Seth has told me all about you!"

"So how long have you and Seth been together?" I ask curiously.

"Only 2 months, can I meet Renesmee?"

"Course! I'll go and get her,"

I stroll over to Ness and take her by the hand. She's dressed in a thick leather jacket, a short frilly ebony skirt, black shirt and leggings. Then high black stilettos and her hair flowing.

"So Renesmee, this is Seth's imprint, Becky. And Becky, this is my imprint Renesmee," Something tells me then two are really going to get on...

"Hi Renesmee! By the way, I could die for your name! So unique and beautiful! It really suits you, half vamp half human! Well fuck you, I'm a boring human," Becky sighs.

"Thanks Becky, oh and you can call me Ness or Nessie if you like!" Trills my pregnant lady.

"Oh cool Nessie! And you can call me Bex if you like," She smiles.

"Sure, Bex!"

"Ok! Can we have some attention?!" I shout smacking the table. We are about to make the announcement. Everyone is here. Dad, Sue, Charlie, The Cullens, The Pack and the Imprints. We have just had a huge meal of beef and potatoes, and a dessert of Eton Mess. Yum.

"Ok, we have an announcement," I smile and there is silence. I softly nudge Ness to signal now.

She slowly takes off her leather jacket that covered the bump but now reveals it completely.

"Me and Jacob are expecting a baby," She grins.

Everyone's mouths drop but then we get cheers and shouts. It's one of the happiest times of my life...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I'm outside on the porch with my dad, the glistening moon shines down on us.

"You know, Jacob. I'm proud of you,"

"Yeah," I sigh.

Then Dad turns to me. "No, Jake. I'm extremely proud. You have given me another daughter, another family and my first grandchild. No Father can be more proud than I am now..."

"Thanks Dad," I sigh happily.

"And," Dad begins, his teary eyes locking on mine. "You're Mother would be proud,"

"I know," I choke out and burst into tears. I miss my mum. She died when I was young. I miss her terribly.

"Dad?" I ask when I stop leaking. He looks up. "Do you think I will be a good dad?"

"Jake... You will be the best father, better than me. I love you son,"

"I love you too Dad,"


	25. Chapter 25

Authors Note: Ok, ok. I'm sorry its short but I NEED YOU ALL TO VOTE ON THE BABY NAME POLL! PLEASE VOTE!

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Baby.

(Bella's POV)

"Come on Dad! It's not long! And you'll see your great-grandchild not long after its born!"  
"Oh baby! My baby's baby is having a baby! She's only 5! Now you better go, you can't miss your flight!" Charlie squeals.  
Then we all dash out the door and run to the Port Angeles Airport, Ness is on Jacob Wolf's back. We make record time and get on the plane which takes us to the Hoy Islands in Scotland. After the flight, it's another 3 hour drive in our NEW CARS to our NEW HOUSE. The Elm Mansion down Apple Blossom Lane; It is an 8 bedroom Mansion and it's so lovely and vintage. Ivy climbing up the ivory walls, white and red roses. A huge lovely emerald grass garden, probably 3 acres, it has lovely rosy apple trees and there's a crystal blue miniature lake about the size of a public pool, it even has heating so that shall be nice at night... Then there is our own wood. At least 20 acres. That's for hunting and Jacob-Wolf.

"Oh my god. This is lovely!" Trills my pregnant daughter. "Even the baby shall have their own room!" She sobs with tears in her gorgeous brown eyes which were once mine... Then she pats her stomach. She now looks 20 weeks when she's only 10. Lately Alice is really excited. More excited than usual. Because in 4 weeks we're finding our the gender of the baby! I bet the moment Ali knows the sex, she will be online buying all things baby for a girl or a boy...

I don't care what sex the baby is, it's my grandchild for gods sake!

"Well I made a room plan for all the bedrooms and yeah! We're home!" Trills Ali. Ness then yawns, obviously tired and bored. Being pregnant does make you tired, I know that, even if I was only pregnant for a couple of weeks.  
"Awwwwww come on Hun. It's 11pm. You and buba... Well and J should all get to sleep!" I sigh.  
"Yeah, your right Mum... Lets go u-" Ness starts but them suddenly stops in mid sentence. She clutches her stomach and lets out a faint cry. We all rush over there in a panic and we are all desperate to know what's going on.  
"It's fine! I'm fine! Baby's... Fine..." She cries but then her face breaks into a smile. "The Baby kicked! My baby kicked!" Then she pulls up her gorgeous teal shirt and we all place our hands on her stomach.

Oh my god! I can feel my gorgeous grand baby's strong kick!


	26. Chapter 26

*****EXTREMLEY IMPRORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: Ok there will be between 2 and 4 more chapters in this story. SADLY IT'S ALMOST FINISHED! :'( But I thought of doing an epilogue... Of when the baby is older... When I say older, I thought around the time when she looks about 12? What do you think? If you think I should or shouldn't then please review or PM me telling me if you want that epilogue or not! AND VOTE ON THE BABY NAME POLL! IT SHALL BE CLOSED SOON! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE VOTE!****

Oh yeah and sorry it's so short and took so long. I now have 5 stories that I'm writing!

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Announcement.

(Jacob's POV)

I'm so excited for my baby's arrival! My darling Nessie is now 16 weeks pregnant but she looks 32 weeks. We now know our baby is a little girl and we have been considering many names. Today we are making a big announcement so all the Cullens are in the living room, waiting to see what we have to say.

Ness sits on her comfy black leather armchair as she holds her stomach tight. She coughs and then speaks.

"So I bet your all wondering what's going on. Well unfortunately you already know, my mind reading Dad... But we think the baby should take something from each of us, as well as something unique as her own. Well Jacob and I have been thinking long and hard for the last couple of weeks for what she will get from us all. But here they are. Jacob?"

Oh yeah. This is the part where I go bla de bla de bla doo bla de bla.

"Yeah. Well Carlisle, we want you to give her medical experience. Esme, we want you to give her the skill of design. Jasper, we want you to give her your experience of self defence and fighting. Alice, we want you to give her the love and style of fashion. Rosalie, we want you to give her your ability of being popular and being able to stand up to people and be strong. Emmett, bro. Your gonna show her how to be the boss. Then Mina, we want you to give her your love of nature and purity... Ness?"

"Yeah. That's Jakey. Mum, I want you to teach her that you can be strong and that you can be yourself and make your own decisions. Dad, of course you have to teach her to be musical and to sing. Then I shall give her love and support. Jacob shall give her protectors, the wolves. Then she shall have her own unique thing. She can decide that for herself, thank you guys!" Trills Ness.

We receive a round of applause which makes Ness cry, loads. Ok, ok. Hormones and all. But still.

I have only cried once. It was the day my mother died. All them years ago.


	27. Chapter 27

Authors Note: LAST CHANCE TO VOTE ON BABY NAME POLL! Sorry it's short!

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Baby Shopping.

(Bella's POV)

"You guys thought of names for the little buba?" I ask Jake and Nessie.

"Yeah," My daughter sighs.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Well we've been considering loads of names and we've finally chosen her first name and the two middle names," Grins Jake.

"Ooohhh, you kids gonna tell me?"

"Nope,"

"Why not!?" I demand.

"Ever heard of a surprise?" Sarcastically asks Ness.

I turn to my husband. "Are they nice?"

He nods and smiles a crooked grin. "Yep, they chose well, and its unique, well... I've never heard of it before,"

"Yeah," Sighs Jacob. "My mum had a cousin called the name. I mentioned it to Ness and she loved it, so yeah,"

"Come on guys! You know what time it is! It's 8am, already! We need to get to Seattle!" Exclaims the pixie.

Yep, baby shopping. The baby is due in 2 weeks so Ness looks 36 weeks when she's really 18. It's gone quickly, but no where near as quick as my dreadful pregnancy... Carlisle has been busy doing tests and making estimations of how violent the birth will be, of how quick she'll grow and also if she'll phase when she's older. Carlisle believes the birth will be quicker than normal, but normal. He estimates that after Nessie's waters break, the baby will follow within half an hour. Because Ness is more vampire than the baby. Then he believes when she'll be 8, she'll look 11. So it's not too quick... Then on the phasing subject he believes if she's infertile, like Leah, then she will phase, but if she is fertile then she won't phase. But Carlisle could be incorrect, only time shall tell...

Alice drives me, Ness, Jacob and Rose and herself up to the nearest shopping mall here in Scotland, where we'll be baby shopping for the a millionth time. For the whole 1 and a half hour journey, Ali is blabbing on about the baby.

"What colour do you think Ness? Purple? Pink? Yellow? White? Sky blue?" Asks Rose.

"Hmmmm... I think purple, but any really. I mean, you never fucking know what the babe will want!" Laughs Ness. Her face is full with a beautiful smile for seconds. But it all changes. Renesmee stops laughing, groans, clutches her stomach and looks down. Liquid drenches her skinny jeans. Oh god. Her waters broke...


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: LAST CHANCE TO VOTE ON BABY NAME POLL! Also sorry I found some major errors on my last chapter, I'm shit and checking over things... But I've changed them now.

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Labour.

(Jacob's POV)

If we weren't in public, I could phase and get Ness on my back and we could be with Carlisle in 15 minutes. But we're in the middle of a mall. Ness stares at us with fright in her eyes. "Shit," She mutters.

"Oh god! Alice! Get Carlisle on the phone!" That was her same job when it was Bella in labour...

"Aaaaahhh!" Screams Renesmee as she clutches her stomach with one hand and me with the other. "It's ok, just a contraction," She hisses when she sees my face.

"Bella! What the fuck do we do?!" I scream.

"I don't know!" She screeches.

"Carlisle! Ness's waters just broke! What should we do?" Exclaims Alice.

Then Ness starts panting. "I can feel another contraction... Jakey..."

"It's ok babe! Hold my hand, squeeze it hard if you like," And god does she squeeze it. I swear it's now numb... I pick up Ness and cradle her in my arms while she sobs in pain. I soon realise Rose is gone. Thank god... I hope she never comes back...

"Ok, I've called Carlisle. He's getting off early from work and he'll be at the house, he's getting everything ready for Ness. Nessie, grandad said don't push. You just have to bear the pain of those dreadful contractions. Guys, it's gonna be a real quick birth so we need to get home. It took 1 and a half hours to drive here but I think the quickest way must be on foot..." Ali whispers.

"Ok, so Carlisle said 30 minutes at the most. So we really need to get there quick!" I shout.

I carry my love while running out the mall, Ali, Bella and Rosalie follow me quickly.

The moment we're outside and in the trees, I pass Ness over to her mum, and I phase and we run. After 5 minutes, Ness's contractions are about 10 seconds apart. "It's ok baby, it'll be fine... Rose where did you go earlier?" Asks Bells.

"I went and got... Errr... Never mind, you'll find out," She mumbles.

"Ok... Come on Renesmee, bear through the pain..." Sighs Bells. I so wish she could understand wolf-an-ese so she could understand me...

"Jacob!" Bella shouts when it's 13 minutes through the journey, we're nearly there. What?! I think to myself.

"Ness has passed out! Oh god..." Oh no, what Bella?! Fucking say it! I look at Bell who's holding Ness... Bella's face is shocked and stares at her daughter. Bella has torn off Nessie's skinny jeans and there's a head peaking out of her vagina... I howl and run faster than I ever have before.

When the house is in sight, I quickly phase and I put on my pair of "emergency shorts" which are in a hollow tree in the garden. Edward and Emmett are just by the door.

"Bella! Get Renesmee inside quick!"

I follow them all, everyone sprints ahead of me. When I get into Carlisle's study, Ness is laying on the bed, pant-less. Bella is telling Ness to be calm just above her head. Alice is holding a towel. Emmett and Jasper watch nervously. Edward is telling Carlisle to give her more morphine, just as he was last time. Rose is grinning at my daughter who is almost out.

I rush over to Ness, who's screaming.

"Come on baby, one more push!" I grin. She screams and pushes hard. I realise my daughter is born when Nessie relaxes... But I don't hear the baby's cries... I look over to Carlisle who's holding a tiny, pinkish, silent baby.

"Carlisle..." I whisper.

"The baby's not breathing, but the heartbeat is strong," Then he starts patting her on the back. After 5 gentle pats, she starts wailing.

"Jacob and Renesmee, you have a baby girl," Smiles the Doctor. "Jake, come and cut the umbilical cord," I cut the umbilical cord and I lift up my baby. She has gorgeous brown eyes. The same as Bella's were, and the same as Renesmee. The baby has tiny honey brown curls and she's gorgeous. I wrap her in the pink towel Ali is holding and I pull her close. Tears fall from my eyes for the 3rd time in my life. The first time I ever cried was when Mum died, the next was when Bella "died" and then now. I hold my baby girl in my arms, I'm more happy than I have ever been...


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note: I give my thanks to everyone who voted on the poll. It's now closed.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Sam.

(Bella's POV)

Seeing Jacob cry and rock back and worth with the tiny baby in his arms is so emotional. I look at my Nessie, tears have started to drip from her chocolate coloured eyes.

She then looks up at Jacob. "Jake? Can I hold my baby now?" She asks sarcastically.

He looks up and grins. "Oh yeah. Forgot about that," He slowly walks over and hands Ness the baby. Everyone starts going "awwwww".

"So, guys. What are you gonna call her," Chuckles Emmett.

"You say Nessie," Whispers Jacob.

"Ok, well. We have named her Safiya Annabelle Mckenzie Black. Safiya means Pure in Indian, Jacob and I have always loved the name Annabelle and the name Mckenzie is the most elegant and gorgeous name in the entire world, well... Apart from Safiya. So her initials are S.A.M.B, so we might call her Sam for short,"

Something has touched my silent heart... Something... Warm... Something... Beautiful... Something... Amazing...

"That's beautiful, you chose beautifully! Come on, you two and Safiya get close, I'm getting the camera so I can take a picture-"

"Wait! Not yet!" Screeches Rose. Then she pulls out a long, elegant velvety black box with gold embroidery on it. She opens it and she reveals the prize inside. A pure glistening gold necklace and hanging from it in a swirly, fancy font, is the name Safiya. "It's for her, Edward told me her name. Well, I threatened him into telling me," She smiles.

"It's beautiful Rosalie, thank you," Smiles Jacob. Then he puts the necklace on Sam.

"Nice Rosie! Now come on! We need another picture of you guys in your photo album from the Denali's!" Trills Ali. Jake, Ness and Sam get close and Alice takes the photo. It's silence for a few minutes until Alice asks the question that's been irritating me ever since I got here.

"Where's Mina?"

"Ah," Starts Carlisle. "Well, Mina told me she was scared of hurting the baby. Since she's still a quite young newborn, and she's gone to stay with the Denali's, because the Denali's have a new member. He's called Jordan, they changed him thinking he would be a perfect mate for Tanya, but they didn't have that spark that we all get with our mates. Tanya thought maybe Mina could be Jordan's girl. He's 19 and still a crazy newborn. He's only 2 weeks old. Mina left the moment Alice called me, but she'll probably come back to our Coven in a few months or so. Maybe Jordan will too," Smiles Carlisle.

I'm very shocked by that. "Is she gonna call or?..." I ask worriedly.

"I don't know Bella, I don't know,"

That night, we all waited for Mina to call. And she did.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone.

"Bella?! Is it you?" She asks nervously.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Good, has Ness had a girl?"

"Yeah, Safiya Annabelle Mckenzie Black. But we all call her Sam. You at the Denali's?"

"That's great about Ness and Sam. Yeah! I've met my mate!"

"Oh congratulations Mina! I can't wait to see you two!"

"Thanks Bell! Bye!"

I wonder what the future will hold...

Author'a Note: Please review! I wanna know if you like the baby name or not and if you like Jordan and Mina or not or anything!


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue: Life After Sam's Birth.

(Renesmee's POV)

"In third place, we have Katie Lawrence, then in second place we have Maddie Akhurst. Then in first place... It's Sam Black!" Exclaims the judge. I jump up and scream for joy. Then I snog Jacob and I get my camera ready. Sam walks up to the top place on the podium and receives the gold trophy the size of her head. She has a massive pearly white smile on her beautiful face. She then gets handed the microphone.

"Hello, I'm so glad I won! I'd like to thank my adoptive parents, Esme and Carlisle. Then my adoptive siblings, Alice, Jas, Emmett, Rose, Mina, Jordan, Bella, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee. I love them all so much!"

I start crying, my baby girl, up on the podium.

Loads has happened in these last 9 years. Sam has grown up beautifully and loves gymnastics. A lot. She looks 11 and a half when she's only 9. Sparks flew with Mina and Jordan. They got married when Sam was 2 months old, it was funny, I was her bridesmaid and I was holding Sam, the bridesbaby. When Sam was only 4 days old, we found out her power. She can control somebody's mind just by looking straight into their eyes. It's pretty scary really. Your mind goes black and then she shows you whatever she wants to show you. It's scared the fucking life out of me when she first did it. I was rocking her to sleep (yes, she sleeps) and she looked into my eyes and "showed" me her daddy. It was amazing. Our coven is now huge. I mean we're kind of joined with the Denali's. I mean, Jordan and Mina switch from coven and sometimes a few of us will stay with them, or a few of them will stay with us. It's mayhem really.

Sam goes to school, she's 9 but looks 11 and a half. It's quite good because we live in Kentucky at the moment and the school we all go to is huge and Sam is in the lowest year in the school, pretending to be 11. Here Mina, Jacob and me are the ones pretending to be 16, Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice are pretending to be 17, and Rose, Jordan and Emmett are pretending to be 18.

My girl is... Drop dead gorgeous... Her flowing honey brown hair twirls down her back in loose waves to her waist, her chocolate brown eyes glisten in the sunlight, her lightly tanned olive skin is smooth and pure. She's a little smaller than an average 11 year old and she's very slender and skinny. Sam has grown up with supernaturals. She rides on her daddy all the time and she comes with us to hunt, since she quite enjoys animal blood. Carlisle has estimated she will live for a good few hundred years at least, but maybe not forever. That worries me and Jacob... But none of us are sure yet. We don't think she will phase into a wolf... But you never know.

Life is excellent and I wouldn't change a thing. I just hope the rest of our forever is exactly the same as it is right now.

*•*•*•THE END•*•*•*

Acknowledgements:

I really want to thank all my amazing favourite-ers, followers, readers and those who PM me. I love you all so much, and don't worry, I have other stories that you can all read.

But now it's a final goodbye from me writing After Breaking Dawn xxx


	31. SEQUEL INFORMATION!

Hey!

Now you all thought it was just this story... WRONG! I'm doing a sequel! It is called Sam Black, sorry I couldn't think of a better name! And it's up now!

With love,

Autumn Black 74 xxx


	32. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Author's Note: So hey guys, I've deleted the sequel to this story, mainly because I haven't got as much readers ect. as I would of liked, also I don't have time to write this story. But I do have some good news, those of you who read my story "Breaking Bones", well I'm gonna re-write that soon because its been on my mind a TON. Ok, sorry guys... Please review though!

Yours sincerely,

Autumn Black 74 xxx


End file.
